The royal dragon of fairy tail
by Dasher911
Summary: Natsu is the twin of princess Hisui and yes these is incest if you dont like it then shoo natsu will be.OP.DragonGod slayer.Blood dragon. these is my first story so yea.but pls give it a try Rated M because cursing Mild gore and yea you guessed it LEMONS LEMONS baby be updating these story every weekends(set before lissana's "death")and i suddenly decided to make these a harem.
1. stranger

**Hello my name is DASHER911 the ever so dashing DragonGod slayer with my first story these story is a (natsu x hisui) story since there pretty rare. and yea if i stop at the middle of the story that means i ran out of ideas so yea anyway lets get with the story shall we.**

Time Skip:XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scene Change:()()()()()()()()

Change POV:xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NATSU!" yelled a beautiful scarlet red haired girl these girl's name is erza natsu apparently smashed her strawberry cake by accident so yea the guild was having a brawl

when suddenly some one knocked on the guild doors ."natsu someones outside looking for you"said a random guild mate

"hm who could that be?" said while punching Grey's face.

"maybe you destroyed some town again and the council has decided to jail you"said another random guild with these makarov snickers  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu's POV

"oh god Erza's beatings realy hurt" said natsu while doing some strechings while moving closer to the guild door to find out who's looking for him

"who are you and why do you need me?"said natsu curiously

"how mean of you darling already forgetting about me"faked sob the person while smirking/A.N i know sobbing while smirking is kinda freaky but live with it now with the story/

natsu's eyes became as wide as a bowling ball if that would be possible after realizing who the person is

"Hisui what are you doing here away from the castle without any guards or wizards accompanying you?"said natsu nervously that his Father will kill him if anything will happen to his sister

"you know that i am A-class in terms of my magical capabilities right?"said hisui

"thats not the point Father will kill me if he found a single strand of your hair missing and there is a lot of dark guilds that are willing to kidnap you so they can use you as ransom for the king's money"said natsu

"come on darling arent you happy to see me?"said hisui sadly

"of course im happy to see ya my beautiful sister oh that reminds me are you gonna stay at a hotel or at my home?my Hime"

"i have a hotel booked but _if you want i can sleep with you tonight_"said hisui seductively

with that natsu blushed as scarlet as Erza's hair after about half a second natsu restored his pace.

"hm your no fun darling anyway il be going now see ya later my darling"said Hisui while giving a light kiss to natsu.

"ok but Be carefull my precious Hime"said natsu smiling

**Ok thats the end of the chapter so what do you think should i continue the story or you know end it so what ya think? ay anyway these is DASHER911 The ever so Dashing DragonGod slayer peace out.**


	2. The spar

**Hey Dasher911 the ever so Dashing DragonGod slayer is back in a another chapter of draaaaaaaaagon balls wait what oh wrong script what i meant to say is thank you for the all the support you gave me on the first chapter now onto the chapter Dashing DragonGod slayer roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar.**

Time skipXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scene Change:()()()()()()()()

Change POV:xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey ash breath why are you smirking and who was that at the guild doors"said a certain ice making stripper  
"none of your business ice queen"said natsu with a tint of annoyance  
"**NATSU COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!**"yelled a certain midget of a giant  
"oh looks like flame brain got into another mess"said a certain ice maker  
"shut UP ICE QUEEN"said natsu who was as clear as day annoyed by the presence of the  
ice user

**MAKAROV's OFFICE**  
"what is it gramps"said a certain dragon  
"natsu ive been studiying you magical pressure for 3 years and i know that your only using 10% of your true power"said makarov seriously with these natsu's eyes narrowed at makarov  
"yes its true ive been only using ten percent of my true power and ive been also acting as that idiotic persona for 6 years"said natsu with an emotionless voice  
"then why didnt you tell me that you are five freaking times stronger than me"said makarov  
"simple really i use anymore higher than ten percent il risk accidentally drain magnolia of its life"said natsu in a did you know tone  
"and ive been hiding my real magic to all of you guys" added Natsu  
"what do you mean hiding your real magic? your magic is fire dragon slayer magic."said makarov confused by what just natsu said  
"these is my real magic gramps"said natsu while raising his hand so makarov can see then suddenly the blood from the small cuts in his hands gathered and became a spike than can easily kill a human  
"blood magic"mumbled makarov he was surprised to see such a rare form of magic right infront of him he will literally almost passed out because of these hey cant blame a guy that magic can only be accessed by royalty and by killing a king/**AN just made that up lol/**  
"so anything else you want master?"asked natsu in a formal tone  
"huh ah yes i want you and erza to spar so that i can see your real level my boy!"said makarov while smirking

**"**everyone i have an anouncement to make"said makarov these earned some murmurs from the guild members  
"we will has a showdown at the training area it will be natsu against erza!"said makarov seriously these earned alot more murmurs than the first  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Erza's POV**  
"hm what is the master thinking suddenly wanting me to fight natsu"taught erza curiously while eating her strawberry cake  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Natsu's POV**  
"wow i didnt expect for gramps to really make an anouncement for me and erza's spar"taught natsu while raping his hands with cloth so that the blood from the cuts wont flow freely  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_**/AN I SUCK AT FIGHTING SCENES SO PLS FORGIVE ME IF ITS BORING :( AN END/**_  
"are you ready for the fight erza"said natsu like a robot  
"y yes im ready"said erza surprised of natsu suddenly speaking like robot a badass robot XD  
"then here i come erza"said natsu while vanishing into thin air **/AN im gonna just make my own attacks cause it my fanfiction so live with and because natsu's a badass/**  
ntaus roared **BLOOD DRAGON SCYTHE **as two large bloody scythe slahed erza in the chest cutting a good section of her heart klutz almost revealing her boobs  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Gray's POV**  
"since when did flame brain learned how to control blood"taught gray in awe of natsu's powers  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Back to the fight**  
**Dasher911/author's POV**  
"ah that hurts since when did natsu learned how to control blood it doesn't matter right now im in the middle of a fight i better change my armor right away"taught erza as she was trying to formulate a plan to defeat natsu and of course in awe of natsu's awesome powers when suddenly natsu out of nowhere roared **FLAMING BLOOD DRAGON WING SLASH** as two blood red wings that are coated with fire smashed at erza knockeing her out  
"oops looks like i over did it"said natsu nervously think of what punishment he'll receive for almost seriously damaging erza then he suddenly realized erza needs medical attention  
"quickly open the guild doors i need to bring her to the infirmary as quick as possible"said natsu as he carried erza to the infirmary bridal style

**And Cut so how was the second chapter sorry for the boring fighting scene hey its my first story give me a chance will ya il improve in time and sorry for not updating i was busy at school and has some problems with the internet and thank you SmoKyWeeDz for the review i love your Natsu Shinigame God Slayer story as well as Vengeance so to all thats reading these story check the guy out his a good and badass writer anyway these is Dasher911 the ever so dasher DragonGod slayer peace out**


	3. AN i'm so sorry guys :(

**Hey guys Dasher911 here sorry but these isn't a chapter but an AN guys i need your help i already know what to write for chapter 6 to the end but there's a gap a 2 chapter gap that's threatening to end the story guys can you give me some ideas for these 2 chapter gap problem that i have or you want me guys to just skip lissana's death go straight to hargeon ark**  
**anyway thank you guys for all the support in chapter 1 and 2 of my story :)**


End file.
